Hole in One
by bebe86
Summary: Bella is surprised by her birthday present from Charlie-a pass to a local golf tournament.  Not only does she dislike sports, but golf had to be the least sexy of all the sports, didn't it?  That's what she thought, until she met met Golfward! E/B


**So this is something that I had written a while ago for a competition, but for some reason I had not published it on fan fiction. While cleaning out my account I stumbled across it, and thought why not put it up for a while. It is just a fluffy one shot, but it was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Golf? Are you fucking kidding me?

Today was my nineteenth birthday and guess what gift Charlie bestowed upon me? Two passes for the golf tournament that was being held in Port Angeles this weekend. I mean - does my father even know me at all? I can't even begin to imagine what he was thinking when he purchased them for me.

"Um, thanks, Dad. What a surprise." And by surprise I meant, what the hell were you smoking.

"I know that sport isn't really your thing, Bells. But I thought that you could take Alice with you and make a weekend of it. I've booked you a room for the weekend in Port Angeles so you don't have to travel far." Charlie at least had the decency to look a little embarrassed about his gift.

"Yeah, it will be great," I added softly, still completely and utterly confused to why he thought that this would be a good idea.

"It's just that I overheard some of the girls down at the diner last week, all going on about how excited they were to go," he muttered, still puzzled over my lack of reaction.

Why on earth would any of the girls in town be excited over golf? I couldn't even tell you how the game was played. Well apart from hitting the little ball with the stick thingy into the hole. Yeah, I was a real friggin' sports buff.

"Something about some young hotshot player was all that they were talking about. Edward this, and Edward that. He must be some good golfer, I reckon." Charlie was officially flustered because he was starting to ramble.

It all started to make sense. They didn't like the game itself, but lusted after one of the players. Are they even called players? Who the hell even know, or cares?

I was bombarded with visions of some old dude in khaki shorts, socks pulled up to his knees and a comb over. To top it all off, he had a cream high neck shirt, pink vest over the top and a glove on one hand, a la Michael Jackson. Except not in the cool, beat-it, eighties height of fashion kind of way. The un-lady like snort erupted before I had the chance to control it.

"No really, thanks, Dad. I know Al and I will love being able to get away for the weekend. And maybe, if we're really lucky, we'll get a chance to meet this mysterious Edward guy for ourselves." Hmph. And maybe, if we're extremely fortunate, we'll be able to hold his walking stick for him when he takes his shot and wipe the drool from his mouth in between holes. Not an appealing thought.

To say that there were good looking, unattached and remotely intelligent guys here in Forks would be stretching the truth. Hell, it would be more like an outright lie. But I seriously didn't think it was to the stage that an old and greying golfer would be cause for excitement. Then again, the girls around here weren't really that picky about guys, and who was I to judge what others found attractive. Each to their own, whatever floats their boat, right?

I made my way up to my room to spread the good birthday news. I'm sure that Alice would share in the misery that was my present, and come up with some good alternatives to a golfing weekend. We could always tell Charlie that we went to the tournament, but just go and do our own thing. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad weekend after all.

"Hey, Belly. What's doing, birthday girl?" Alice interrupted my thoughts when she answered her phone.

"You know, same old. I just got Charlie's birthday present, and you'll never guess what he gave me," I asked her. She always said she could see things before they happened, so I was giving her another chance to prove it.

"Let me think. A new car!" she squealed in my ear, once again almost deafening me with her volume.

"No, that wouldn't be it…hang on, it's coming." I rolled my eyes at my best friend, only because she couldn't see what I was doing and she would slap me if I did it in front of her.

"Some new books, no no, clothes, no that's not it. I know…he got you that new iPod that you have been lusting after." And once again, Ali got it wrong. The girl never got it right; I had no idea why she just didn't give up by now. She could predict the future as well as I could sing. Or dance for that matter. Needless to say, I couldn't carry a tune if my life depended on it and I had two left feet.

"I'm right aren't I, Belly?" she asked.

"Unfortunately for me, you are so far from right it's not even funny. He got me a weekend away for us at Port Angeles," I responded, leaving out the mention of golf, as I was a little embarrassed by how little my dad knew me.

"Well, that's different. And you said us – are you planning on dragging me along with you?"

"Of course I am. If I have to go – or at least pretend to go – to this golf thing, then I need you to…" I was stopped short by the loud-pitched squeal on the other end of the line. What in the hell was she screaming about?

"Oh..my..God, Bella. Please tell me your Dad got tickets to the golf tournament in Port Angeles."

To say that I was surprised would be an understatement. More like stunned, baffled or flummoxed. Yeah flummoxed, that was the word. I was totally flummoxed by her reaction.

"You knew there was something on this weekend? Why in God's name would this be exciting for us, Al?"

"Two words for you – Jasper Whitlock. No, four words – Jasper Whitlock and Edward Cullen. Actually that's five, but you get the picture." It seemed like Alice was hyperventilating.

"Calm down. Should those names mean anything to me?" While I remembered the Edward guys name from earlier, I had no idea who he or this Jasper guy were.

"You're telling me to calm down, when in exactly two days I will be seeing the finest specimen of manhood to ever pick up a club. Or stick. Or whatever it is they use to get that ball in the little hole." At least I wasn't the only one who was clueless when it came to the sport. Could golf even be called a sport? I thought it was more of a pastime or hobby, something to keep the elderly mobile and the arthritis at bay.

"Bella, these guys are hot property right now. Everyone wants a piece of them, and I know exactly what piece I want of one Mr. Whitlock." I couldn't almost see Alice licking her lips and rubbing her hands together. As I said before, whatever floats your boat, but I still could not shake the image I had in my mind of what I thought the typical golfer looked like. Only this time it was not old men, just younger ones with the same outfit on. Instead of holding the walking stick and wiping drool, it was holding their man-bag for them and straightening their pocket protectors. Not that there's anything wrong with that.

"Anyway, Al. Don't make plans for the weekend. I'll pick you up after lunch on Friday, okay?" I needed to get off the phone before this call got any weirder.

"Sure thing, see you Friday. Oh, and Bella. Thanks so much for asking me, you are the best friend ever." As she hung up the phone I could hear her talking about the clothes that she was going to take. I knew better than to think that there was somebody else there with her, she was well known for talking to herself.

I headed to my closet and pulled out my travel bag. We weren't leaving for two days, but Alice's excitement had rubbed off on me a little. Maybe, just maybe, we would end up having a good time. Fuck, who was I kidding? I wonder if she would notice if I spent the entire weekend at the library.

I pulled into the driveway of Al's house, totally un-enthused about the weekend before us. While I was excited to get away, my earlier visions of not attending the golf had blown up in a puff of smoke. Or should I say, dampened by a golf loving Charlie. It seemed that anything to do with sport was his weak spot, and he ended up purchasing a ticket for himself and Billy so that he wouldn't miss out on any of the action. Pfft – action. Like someone tripping over a divot in the grass and having their hip replaced as a consequence. What. I know what a divot is. I may not like golf, but I'm not stupid.

Al all but bounced into the passenger seat, talking a hundred miles an hour about that Whitlock dude.

"So, Al. What's so hot about this Jasper guy? Is he good at finding the hole?" I snorted to myself. So what, I'm juvenile when I want to be and I was trying to make the best of a bad situation.

"He sure is. He's about the best there is at the moment, apart from Edward of course. Did you know that he and Edward went to the same high school? Apparently they grew up together and always knew that they would travel the world as pro sportsmen. How cool is that?" Alice was already off in la la land, dreamy eyes and all.

"Ha, you said sportsmen." I grunted, wondering how big, manly footballers would feel about being lumped in with the thin stick and small ballers. Huh, that sounds pretty funny actually.

"Scoff all you like. You'll see when we get there, and I can't wait to pick your jaw up off the floor when you catch a glimpse of these guys."

"Tell me what they look like, so I'll know when I see them." I didn't think that would be necessary though, I'm sure I could spot the only two men that were under retirement age.

"Oh no, Belly. I want to see the reaction when you do finally see them. I'm not giving you a heads up now." She wore that secretive smirk that never failed to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Please tell me you didn't forget the tickets?" Al asked after a while, all wide eyed and terrified.

"Chill, Al. They're in the glove department." I glanced over as she reached in, and I hoped to God that I didn't move them and then forget about it. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw her pull them out.

"Fuck…" Al surprised me. First, by the volume of her voice and second, by the curse word. She hated to swear, and was forever telling me to mind my p's and q's. What did that mean anyway? I always thought that it was a ridiculous phrase.

"Do you know what these are?" She questioned me. Now I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but did she really think I didn't know what a sporting ticket was.

"These are VIP passes, Bella. They get us backstage, for lack of a better word. We are going to get to meet them…all of them. Oh my God, Jasper. I'm going to be able to touch him." She was giddy with delight, bless her. Who was I to judge?

"Yay for us!" I exclaimed, with possibly too much enthusiasm. She barely gave me a second thought as she hugged those tickets to her chest tightly and bounced in her seat. Wasn't she just the cutest?

Three hours later we pulled the beast into the hotel driveway, checked in and made our way to our room. It had two double beds, an awesome view and best of all – a minibar. Things were starting to look up. Not that Al and I were seasoned drinkers, we never really got the chance, but surely a little drink or two couldn't hurt. In fact, a few drinks were definitely called for.

Needless to say, a few drinks turned into a couple of bottles and the next morning I was praying to the porcelain god. Who in the hell thought that drinking the night away would be a good idea? Shit, that would have been me.

"When you're finished in there, breakfast is waiting. I went ahead and ordered room service for us," Alice yelled through the door. I didn't think that anything else could make me feel worse, but the mention of food had me hugging the toilet even tighter.

"How the hell can you sit there and eat after last night?" I asked her as I finally made my way from the bathroom. I cringed as she scooped up a large portion of eggs and bacon and proceeded to stuff it in her mouth.

"Come on, it's not that bad. And I was starving when I woke up a couple of hours ago. Plus, I'm going to need all of my energy for when I meet Jasper later, if you know what I mean," she said, before she winked at me.

I sat at the table and picked at my food. Before too long, I did in fact feel a lot better and managed to eat most of my greasy breakfast.

"You're right, I do feel much better now that I have eaten. So, what's the plan? What time do we have to be there?" There was no way that I was going to get out of this now, so I decided that I might as well just try to enjoy it.

"We get dressed and then go of course," she replied. "The sooner, the better actually. We want to be able to get a good viewing spot." Aha – of course we do.

One hour and an Alice approved ensemble later, I was ready for my day of golf. The country club looked beautiful, people were packed in everywhere and I noticed that there were indeed a lot of young girls that hovered around.

Alice dragged me to a viewing point for the first hole. Apparently there were eighteen of them – holes that is – and you could follow your player of choice as they made their way around the course. She literally pushed and shoved her way to the front of the crowd, a satisfied smile on her face as she announced that we had the best possible view.

Golfer came, golfers hit the ball, and golfers moved on to the next hole to subdued applause. Christ on a cracker, it was going to be one hell of a long day.

Excited cheers made me look around a little. Nothing out of the ordinary appeared to be going on, a new group of men seemed to be walking out to tee off. See, I did learn something. Tee off, I now knew was about taking your first shot, as opposed to a tea drinking competition. You know, like a dance off, but with tea instead.

I was lost in ridiculous thoughts of posh, English people at a starting line as they waited for the starting gun, before they raced across the room and started some serious tea drinking. Alice's elbow met my ribs and promptly ripped me from that crazy daydream. I really had started to lose the plot.

"There he is, oh, he is just so…so…" Ali was never lost for words; I just had to find out the source of why she was so flustered.

"Fuck…me," I drawled out. There is no way that that god of a man was a golfer.

"Yep," was all she replied. Alice was a goner, and I hate to say it, so was I. Please don't let that be Jasper. I really did not want to hurt Al's feeling when I forced him to the ground and dry humped him within an inch of his life.

"His blond hair is just so…so…" Again with the being flustered. Hang on, she just said blond hair. I couldn't exactly describe the color of his hair properly, but it definitely wasn't blond. More of a browny, reddy, coppery, bronze type of a color. See, it was totally hard to describe. And thank god, I wouldn't piss her off when I took him on the green. Wow, another golf thing that I have learned. Who knew that golfing could be so educational?

"I was actually talking about the other one, but yeah, blondie is pretty cute too." I barely spared Jasper a glance, before my gaze returned to the Hottie Mchot Hot.

"Ali, why didn't you tell me?" I asked her, as I continued to stare and lust after this guy.

"I did, only about a million times. That's Edward Cullen. Remember, he and Jasper are friends and all that." She rolled her eyes at me, but not before she snapped a picture. I had no desire to see that photo, what with the jaw on the ground and the drool and all. Now I get what all the girls in Forks were talking about, and right about now I just wanted to throw my arms around Charlie and thank him over and over. We would actually get to meet them both later with our VIP tickets, and I had never been so excited about anything in my life. Well, maybe getting accepted into my college of choice came a close second - just.

My eyes roamed over his body. He was indeed wearing the khaki shorts that I imagined, but my how they fit. Tight in all the right places and teamed with a standard white t-shirt that hugged his body and accentuated his physique. I had started to fan myself and didn't realise that I was even doing it until I took note of my surroundings. There was a hush in the air, and dozens of girls that were all fanning themselves as well. Shit, that meant that I had to fight off the pack to get his attention. I was suddenly hoping like fuck that they didn't have the same passes that we did.

"Alice, do you think that many of these girls have passes like us?" _Please say no, please so no. _

"Hell no. I was talking with Jess the other day and apparently, no one could get them. There were only a handful and you had to know someone pretty high up to get your hands on them. I can tell you though, right about now, I think I love your Dad." Alice's eyes had never once left Jasper.

"So do I, Al, so do I," I replied, a shit eating grin plastered on my face.

We both watched as our two boys looked over the crowd and gave a small wave before they hit their balls. If the cheers were anything to go by, they had both done extremely well.

So that is how our day progressed. We followed them from hole to hole, clapped and cheered when it was called for, and lusted after them aplenty. It would have been utterly boring if not for the lusting part.

Edward and Jasper had just walked up to the eighteenth hole, to the applause of the crowd. I didn't really notice anything apart from the way Edward's arms flexed as he was about to take his shot, or the way that a little bead of sweat snaked it's way down his neck and under the collar of his shirt. I had never wished to be something more in my life, and the fact that I wished that I was sweat was more than a little disturbing. I mean, who thinks such things?

The end of the day had finally arrived, with Jasper currently in second position and Edward in fourth. Tomorrow would be the last day, and I hoped that Edward could fight his way back to the top. I watched him as he shook hands with Jasper and then threw back his head with laughter at something that his friend had said. Oh, how I just want to curl up beside him and lick him all over.

Alice dragged me away from my drooling session, and we headed inside the clubhouse.

"Um, why did you drag me from staring at the hottest guy on the planet?" I was pissed that I wasn't watching Edward – or should I say, his sweat – anymore.

"Calm down, Bella, we'll see them in a minute. They will be making there way in here soon, for the meet and greet, and I wanted to get a good position."

"My god, you're right, we _are_ meeting them soon. Shit, how do I look? Is my hair all right? Does my butt look big in this?" All ridiculous questions for me to ask, I know. I have never given a toss about my appearance in the past, but that was before I met _him_. He had quite literally changed me in a matter of minutes, and I was now one of the millions that fussed over their looks and gossiped about boys. Well, not just any boys, one boy only, but a boy just the same.

Ali and I flashed our passes, found ourselves a position and stood in our spot and waited. And waited. Just when it seemed like we weren't going to see any action tonight, we heard muffled voices as they approached from outside.

I held my breath as I saw that now all too familiar bronze hair as it rounded the corner. No, I mean coppery/reddy hair. Oh shit, you know what I mean. I saw _Edward's_ hair.

Jasper was with him, and they were laughing as some shared joke. Probably at the expense of all of the ho's that were throwing themselves at them the whole day. Well, they couldn't actually throw themselves at them literally. There _was_ a rope that separated the spectators from the golfers, but they would have to be deaf (which I'm sure most of these golfers are) not to hear the suggestive comments that were tossed their way. They must get so sick of girl's going nuts over them, so in my enlightened state, I decided to play it cool tonight and not fawn all over him. Well, I was going to try my hardest, anyway.

The nerves were positively overtaking my body, my palms had started to sweat and I was seriously worried over saying something stupid in front of him. They were headed in our direction, and I couldn't help but notice that Jasper only had eyes for Alice. This could get very interesting.

"Hi, Ladies. How did you enjoy your day today?" Jasper asked us, or more accurately, asked Alice.

"We had a blast. Best day ever," Ali replied, without a hint of nerves. How on earth did she do it?

"Glad you've enjoyed it. We noticed you both right from the start." Jasper gave Alice a grin that was not so subtle.

Hang on, did he say _we _noticed you both. That would mean that Edward had noticed me, as Jasper was quite clearly into Ali. Cue mental happy dance.

"Hi, I'm Edward." That lopsided grin could nearly stop my heart, and the moment I thought that I mentally cringed. What was with this guy that could make me feel like I was living in a Harlequin novel?

"Hi… Belly. No, not your belly, I mean, my belly. Wait…I don't mean my belly either. My name is Belly…sorry, Bella." Could I be any more of a fucked up loser? All I had to do was simply say my name and all would be good, but no, I had to go and talk about his stomach. Christ!

"Well, nice to meet you, Belly," he replied with that lopsided smirk.

"Please don't call me that. I really can't stand it." The thought of him calling me that was mortifying. Although the fact that he was calling me anything at all was pretty much a miracle in itself.

"Okay, how about I call you Brown then?" Ugh, and I thought that you couldn't get any worse than Belly.

"Only if I can call you Red." Take that, Red. While I would hate to be known as Brown, I think that I would hate Red even more.

"Touché. How about I just call you Bella. Would that be okay?" Yeah, he didn't like the Red idea too much.

"Great. I'll call you Edward." Err, no shit, Sherlock. Would it really be too hard for me to say something remotely intelligent?

"What a novel idea. So you guys from around here?" He asked us, still with that little grin on his lips. Oh my, his luscious lips. I could just imagine what they would feel like as they wrapped themselves around mine. Or better yet, as they made their delicious way down my body, stopping to nibble here and there. They kept going lower and lower, nibbling, sucking and licking until I felt the barest of touches near my….

"…Forks right, Bella?" I vaguely registered Al's voice, but really had no idea what she had said.

"Um, yeah. Goes with a knife, I guess," I mumbled, as I turned beet red in the process.

"Alice was just saying that you are from a place not too far from here called Forks." Even the sound of his voice had me in danger of revisiting my previous fantasy, even though I had just quite clearly made a complete and utter fool of myself.

"Sure, yep Forks. I was just making a joke before. You know, with the knife thing. Not that I thought I was funny or anything. I'm not really you know – funny that is. Not that I am boring or anything, but I don't crack jokes all the time. But I do know a joke, I think…" Holy fuck. Word vomit to the nth degree.

"Bella, why don't we get a drink?" Thank you, Alice. You just saved me from telling the joke about the golfer who wears two pairs of pants, in case he gets a hole in one. Did I mention that Alice was a lifesaver?

"Okay." Don't say anything else – just keep your mouth shut and all will be fine.

I joined Ali at the bar, completely horrified by my ridiculous behaviour.

"I can't believe I just said all of that to him. What in hell was I thinking?" Alice gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"He probably didn't even notice, Bella. The only reason I did was because I know you so well and I have never seen you that nervous before."

It didn't really make me feel better, but there wasn't a lot I could do about it now. Onwards and upwards, I say.

"So, Alice, would you care to join me for dinner tonight?" Jasper asked as we rejoined the guys.

"I would love to, Jasper." Oh yeah, girlfriend had it bad, and I really couldn't blame her. These guys were almost too good to be true. I half expected to find out that they were gay or married, but it appeared that they were just good looking, nice, genuine, good looking, wealthy, good looking guys. Did I mention good looking?

While I was happy for Alice, it kind of put me in an awkward position. They walked away, hand in hand, and I was left with the incredibly intimidating Edward. I could see one of two things happening. One, he would now politely excuse himself so he could get the hell out of dodge as quickly as humanly possible. Or two, he would ask me to dinner as well, because he pitied me. I was the sad, socially inept friend who he felt sorry for. Either way, it didn't make me feel very good at the moment.

"Um, Bella, what are you up to tonight?" Without his wingman, Edward seemed decidedly less confident.

I couldn't think of anything appropriate to say. Did I make up something so I could give him an easy out, even though I was practically dying to spend time with him? And I was actually still afraid to open my mouth, scared of what would actually spew out of it. I was still a little scarred from my earlier conversations.

"I'm sure you've got plenty of things to do, but would you like to go to dinner as well? With me?"

Did I detect a little uncertainty in his voice? Unfortunately for me, I was still in my own little bubble as I tried to figure out what to say.

"You know what. Don't worry, it's been a pleasure to meet you, and I hope you enjoy the final day tomorrow." Edward had already turned his back, and my mind finally shifted into gear. There was no way in hell that I was going to turn down a date with _the _Edward Cullen, even if it was only a pity date.

I reached forward and grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving, and felt a delightful chill spread up my arm.

"Sorry, Edward. I was just thinking about something. And if the offer is still open, I would love to have dinner with you." See, I am vaguely human and can get a complete sentence out without making a fool of myself.

I was pleased to see that when he turned back around he wore a smile on his face. At least he wasn't making any excuses to try and get out of it now.

I followed him toward the restaurant at the clubhouse, and smiled when I spotted Jasper and Alice sitting in a secluded corner. They obviously were totally wrapped up in one another as they didn't even notice myself or Edward walk in the door. Even if my date was a disaster and Edward thought that I was a complete tool, things have turned out well. All Ali had wanted was to meet Jasper, to maybe say hello at the most. Here she was on a romantic date with him, and he looked just as smitten as she did. If I wasn't so happy for my best friend, I would definitely be feeling a little nauseous right about now.

Dinner turned out to be amazing. Our meals were delicious, and I had finally managed to get over my nerves and have a normal conversation with my date. I still could not control my perverted thoughts of what I wanted to do to the gorgeous guy that sat opposite me, but at least now I could think them and still carry on with the conversation.

It turned out that Edward and Jasper had been friends since they were little. They grew up in Seattle together, and both had played golf since they were basically old enough to walk. It was pretty much unheard of apparently for someone so young to be so good and respected at the game, let alone two guys who were best friends. This in turn generated a lot of interest in them both, and they both were a bit intimidated by the spotlight that was suddenly thrust upon them.

As we left the restaurant, I realized that I still didn't know how old Edward was.

"Edward, how old are you?" I know I probably should have asked in a more roundabout way, but we had been talking all night and I didn't feel that he would be offended.

"I'm twenty. Twenty-one in June next year. You?"

"Just turned nineteen. In fact, my birthday was only two days ago. This golf weekend was my birthday present from my dad." Funny enough, now I was not embarrassed at all about it. I was completely okay with the fact that Charlie got his sports hating daughter golf tickets for her as a present.

I had just started to wonder where the hell Ali had got to, when my phone buzzed with an incoming text message.

_Don't wait up. Will be late, maybe not back at all tonite. Ali. Xx :-) _

Well, isn't she just the dirty little stopout.

"I hope that you and Jasper have separate rooms at the hotel you're staying at. It seems like he and Ali have hit it off and are not quite ready to part ways."

"Doesn't really surprise me…" Edward started but I quickly cut him off.

"Are you saying that he does this all of the time," I asked him, preparing to rush over and get my friend away from these golf playing players.

"No, I'm not. What I was going to say was that it didn't surprise me as Jasper couldn't stop talking about her between each hole. He spotted her right at the start and we both knew where you guys were before taking our shots." At this he blushed a little, and I couldn't figure out the reason at first.

"Wait, you said you both knew where we were. Did you notice Alice as well?" Of course I was fishing; I really wanted to know if he had noticed me like Jasper did Ali.

"No, Bella. I saw you, right from the start. I saw Alice drag you to the front of the line and I knew then that I had to meet you. Am I freaking you out?" I remembered my earlier visions of me dry-humping him the moment I saw him, so there was no way that I could be freaked out by his admission.

"Um, no freaking out going on here." What else could I say? If I told him that I actually wanted to get freaky with him – and not in the scary, boil your pet rabbit in a pot on the stove kind of way – he would probably run in the opposite direction regardless.

"Soooo," Edward said, dragging the word out.

"Soooo," I responded, equally as awkward.

"What hotel are you staying at?" He finally asked.

"Olympic Lodge." I was really starting to like the direction that this conversation was going.

"What a co-incidence. So are we." That grin was going to be the death of me. I knew that I was going to end up doing something very bad. Or very, very good – depending on which way you looked at it.

"I've got a car here, would you like a lift back?" Why yes, I think that I would.

"Sure, thanks that would be great."

I followed him out to his car, the short walk there filled with silence.

When we arrived at the hotel, we both headed for the elevators, still surrounded by silence.

"What floor are you on?" he asked.

"The fourth." He leaned over me and I was momentarily trapped in the corner of the elevator. He reached out and pressed button four, and then number seven.

"You on the seventh, huh?" I asked him, more to get my thoughts out of the gutter than to make conversation.

"Yep," he replied, as he moved back slightly away from me.

The ding of the elevator sounded, the door opened and I just stood there, unsure of what to do or say.

"So, thanks for a great night. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Well, not that we are meeting up or anything – I just meant that I would be watching you on the course. Well not watching, like staring or anything, but just watching the game or whatever." Great. Here comes the Bella who can't string two intelligent words together.

"I know what you meant, Bella." He chuckled a little, which made me feel even more stupid.

"Goodnight, Edward." I stepped out of the elevator slowly, and registered that the doors were starting to close. When it was almost fully shut, I saw his hand come out to stop it from closing.

"Bella," he said as he reached for my arm and pulled me back into the elevator.

"Goodnight," he whispered as his hand reached up to brush my hair off my face.

"Night." I barely got the word out before he lowered his head to mine and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. My daydreams had not done him justice. This kiss blew those imaginary ones out of the water.

I was vaguely aware that the elevator had started to move again, and before I thought about it too much, we had arrived on his floor.

Edward took one hesitant step out, before he turned to me and offered his hand. While I would like to say that I was undecided about what to do, nothing could be further from the truth. There was no doubt in my mind that I was going to take his offered hand and follow him anywhere.

I was led to his room, and stood back while he opened the door to his room. After a moment, I moved past him and made my way into the suite to settle on the couch. It was either that or the bed, and while I wasn't opposed to the latter, the couch seemed the safer option for now.

"Would you like something to drink? Beer or wine? Maybe a soda?" Edward was helping himself to a Coke, so I thought that I would have the same. Besides, after last night, alcohol was the last thing that I wanted to put into my system.

"A Coke would be great, thanks." Now what - was it too early for me to start the dry humping already?

Edward made his way over to the bed with Coke in hand, and I took it off him gratefully. I was not particularly thirsty, but I needed something to keep my mouth occupied. Not that I couldn't come up with several rather inventive ways to keep my mouth occupied, but I wisely kept that to myself. For now.

"Bella, I don't want you to think that I do this sort of thing all the time. In fact, the more accurate response would be never. I've never asked a spectator to dinner or back to my room. I just don't want you to get the wrong idea about me. About this." He had sat down next to me, very close and it was all I could do not to jump him, like the desperate golf whore that I was.

"So what is this, exactly?" I was hoping like hell that this actually meant something to him. That it was not just going to be a one-night thing.

"I'm not sure. I like you – a lot. And I would like to get to know you better - maybe to take you out on a proper date after this is over. What do you think? Is that something that you would like?" This guy was a walking contradiction. On one hand he was somewhat of a celebrity, seemingly confident, he had the world at his feet and could date just about anyone that he wanted. Oh, and he's fuck hot.

But here he was, shyly asking _me _for a date, with a worried look on his face like I would actually refuse him. He was soft spoken and a gentleman, who had an obviously very willing girl in front of him and he wasn't taking advantage. Damn it.

"Well, I like you a lot as well. It's strange because I have only just met you, but I feel like I have known you for years." He seemed to be relieved at my answer.

"Oh, and I would love to go out with you again. If you want."

"Yeah, I really want," he replied as he put his drink down on the table.

My breath caught as he again moved to cup my face, and lowered his head for a kiss. This time though I responded whole heartedly, and it wasn't long before I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to him eagerly, and revelled in the taste that was uniquely Edward. All spicy, like cinnamon, and I was lost in the feel of him and his wicked mouth.

I was so lost in a lustful haze that I barely noticed that he had moved from my mouth and onto my neck, that is until he grasped my ear between his lips and began to nibble.

"You are so fucking beautiful," he mumbled, and all I could do was shiver in response. He had no idea what it did to me when he cursed like that. It was like the gentleman was pushed aside, and he released the animal inside. In fact, I was sure that I even heard a growl in there somewhere.

While he was kissing and sucking on my neck, I felt his hands move down my torso to cup my breasts and I arched my back in response, trying to get as close as humanly possible.

"Is this okay?" he asked. It was more than okay, this was heaven. I nodded in lieu of answering. God knows what shit I would stutter at the moment.

He slipped his hand under my shirt and I lifted my back off the couch a little so that he could remove the offending item. In turn, I shoved my hands under his shirt and lifted it over his head as well.

I looked over Edward's naked torso and fuck if he wasn't Adonis personified. Each muscle was defined yet subtle. I ran my hand over them reverently, hoping like hell that I didn't resemble a rabid dog, panting and drooling all over the place.

Edward kept eye contact with me as he inched his hands over my shoulders and around my back. He was asking me permission if it was okay, and at my small nod he unclasped my bra. When my bra fell away, he glanced down and sucked in a breath, which strangely did not make me feel self-conscious. It only made me feel sexy and very wanted. He softly cupped my breasts, leaned in and started to kiss his way down my neck.

"Perfect," he whispered before he took my round, full breast into his mouth. I couldn't help the moans and gasps that escaped me, and if I never lived another moment, then I would be okay with that. Well, maybe not, but you get the picture.

He pushed me back further into the couch, until I was pretty much laying flat with him on top of me. Gone was the shy, timid Edward. In his place was this sexy fucker who was taking turns with my breasts. While one was thoroughly sucked, nibbled and licked, the other one was kept completely satisfied by those gorgeous and nimble fingers of his. Oh yeah, Edward was definitely a breast man.

His free hand roamed down my chest, over my hips and reached under me to grab my ass. Another moan escaped as he not so gently kneaded it, and it turned me on to hear Edward himself moan loudly. Apparently he was an ass man as well. A tits and ass man - just my kind.

Once I came out of my initial lust filled haze, I could feel Edward right up against my core. What I said before about golfers with thin sticks and small balls – totally wrong. There was nothing thin or small about Edward. In fact, he was the complete opposite. And it was pressing and rubbing in just the right spot.

"Fuck Edward," I gasped. I could feel that coil winding tight deep in my stomach, and knew that it wouldn't be long before I was seeing stars.

"So good," he rasped out as he sped up his ministrations. His hands were still attached to my extremities, his mouth on my nipple, and I think that they were pretty much glued there.

"Don't stop. God, don't stop." While I could think of nothing better than having him inside of me, at this moment, I just needed him to keep going.

"Never, fuck…Bella." He was rubbing me faster and harder now, until I heard his sudden intake of breath and more cursing. When I heard him come undone, I started my own climax, and I think I almost passed out for a moment there. My eyes were squeezed tightly, and when I opened them moments – or maybe hours - later I found his eyes on mine and that sexy mother-fucking smirk on his face.

"You look smug," I laughed, trying to ease what could possibly be an awkward moment.

"I look happy," he replied as he nestled his head on my chest.

I don't know how long we laid like that on the couch, half naked and thoroughly satisfied. We talked softly now and then, but mostly we just enjoyed the silence in each other's company.

When I knew it must be quite late, I pushed myself up in to a sitting position and redressed myself slowly. I was aware that he was watching closely, and when I heard the low growl emanate from him I gently slapped him on the shoulder.

"You, Mr. Champion Golfer, need to get some sleep. You have to be up early to play tomorrow." While I would have loved to have stayed and maybe gone for round two, I knew that he had a game to play, and I had a sexy sportsman to drool over.

"Hey, isn't it bad luck to have sex the night before a game – or round – or whatever you call it?" I could remember hearing that somewhere and I always wondered if it was just silly myth.

"That's what they say, but they normally mean for team sports. It's more like an old superstition, and I hear that some people stick to it. I've never really been in that position before though, so I haven't thought about it." Edward was rubbing circles on my back, which in turn was making me very sleepy.

"Anyway, technically we didn't have sex so I've got it covered." He winked at me and damn if I didn't start with the drooling again. He looked far too tempting, sitting there with hardly anything on and talking about sex.

I got up and slowly started walking to the door, unsure of what I was going to say.

"Bella, I meant what I said. I would really love if you would go out with me tomorrow night." I just nodded, still caught up in that naked chest of his.

"Can I have your number? I'll text you with the details," he said, and I took his phone off him and entered my number. I checked that fucker three times to make sure that I had entered it correctly, and when I was satisfied I handed it back to him.

"Thanks, for everything, Edward. I'll look forward to tomorrow," I said softly. I didn't want to leave, but knew that I had to.

"So will I. I'll speak to you soon, sleep well," he whispered in my ear before he gave me the most tender and loving kiss that I have ever experienced. If I wasn't careful, I could really fall for this guy.

I walked over to the elevator and waited for it to arrive. The last thing I saw when the doors closed was Edward, shirtless and leaning on his doorway, phone in hand.

Just as I arrived to my hotel room, my phone buzzed. I smiled when I didn't recognize the number, and I hoped that it was from Edward.

Of course it was, because he was just the perfect guy.

_Still thinking of you squirming beneath me. Still breathing in your heavenly scent. Looking forward to more tomorrow. Until then. E xxx_

That text made me jump up and down like a giddy schoolgirl. It also made me want to run up to his room and jump him. But for now, I'd settle for a text back.

_Still thinking of you 2. And maybe, if you're lucky, tomorrow you'll get a birdie. Can't wait… B xx_

While I was referring to myself as the birdie, it was also not lost on me that it was a golfing term. See, I have learned about sports. Charlie would be so proud that his birthday present was so productive.

Oh, that reminds me. Don't forget to tell Charlie that I really fucking love his birthday present.

So, what did you think? As always, would love to know what you think.

Bebe


End file.
